Supernatural High School
by demondaughter13
Summary: Dean and Sammy have moved to cali with their "Father" John. He's a drunk, abuser and gambler. They try to get through high school and get away from their life conditions at the moment. Two guys, Gabriel and his little bro, Castiel, have an almost simliar life style. The boys try and get through life together. DESTIEL AND SABRIEL INCLUDED!
1. Some Basic Background Info

Dean Winchester, his little brother, Sammy and their "father" John have moved to California. Sammy is starting his Freshman year while Dean is going into his Junior year. They are staying in this crappy and cheap hotel about a mile from the nearest high school which they will be attending. They have only been there for about 3 weeks and haven't been kicked out yet, some miracle. Dean had scraped some money together two days prior to the beginning of the school year, to buy Sammy all his needed school supplies.

Dean was the only one who worked to pay for things they actually needed; like food, clothes (Because Sammy wouldn't stop growing) and to pay the rent. Their father "worked", if you can call gambling that, and used most of they money for his beer and "special friends" he brings by every other week. When John ran out of money he stole from other people, most of the time getting caught and landing him in a holding cell for maybe a day or two.

After that would happen he would steal Dean's hard earned cash. Dean and Sam knew never to bring it up or interfere, last time little Sammy caught him, He had tried to beat Sammy. Luckily Dean had gotten there and had taken, yet another, beaten for Sam. He has and never will regret his chose. He vowed, ever since their mother had died and John started drinking and abusing, that John will never lay a hand on Sammy as long as Dean lived. He'd keep his brother as safe and happy as he could in their condition. _In a short term of the story – Dean will do anything for Sam._


	2. Going To School

"Sammy boy? Come on dude we need to get going." Dean shakes Sammy into consciousness. Their father laid face down on the opposite hotel bed, legs hanging off the side. Beer bottles, broken glass and cigarettes all across the floor. 'I'll have to clean that up later' The thought leaves Dean's mind as his little brother sits up and yawns. "Where's the fire, Dean?" Sammy remarked sleepily.

Dean smiles a little, "You don't wanna miss your first day of freshman year do you?" Sammy gazed at the little clock in the hotel and bounces out of bed to get dressed. Dean chuckles, "You got 10 minutes, Sammy." Dean grabs is and Sam's bags, filled with folders and paper and other school crap. He grabs his keys and waits by the door for Sammy.

Sammy fast-walks to the door and grabs his bag from Dean. Dean opens the door for his brother and tries to close the door as quietly as he can. Together the brothers quickly go to Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala and throw their stuff in the back. They leave the parking lot before Dean turns the radio on. Sam sighs in annoyance but leaves it alone.

They make to the High School on time and go to get their schedules. Dean, much to Sam's displeasure, walks Sam to his locker and first class. Sam's first class was AP Calculus and Dean was nothing but proud that his little bro was so smart. After Dean dropped Sam off, He went to his own class, Art. He wasn't the most creative person but it seemed like an easy A.

Along his way there he heard commotion coming from around the corner. Someone sound like they were in trouble and dean damned his fucking hero complex, sighed and went to see what was going on.

A short, black-haired boy was crowded by at least a quarter of the football team. Some laughing and saying insults, while other kicked and held the kid down. "Hey!" Dean shouted. Everyone but the kid had looked up, "What do you want?" One of them sneered. "Leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size, you bunch of cowards." One of the guys walked up to him, 'Must be the leader to these motherfuckers' Dean glared. They were the same height but Dean ultimately looked much more intimidating.

The dude sneered and walked away, "Leave the fag alone, None of them are worth our time." The group dropped the kid and followed their boss out scowled and curled their lips at Dean. He ignores them and went to the kid's side. "You alright there?" Dean asks. The kid looks up at Dean with his pure ocean blue eyes. "Y-yes…Umm...Thank you….?" He looks at Dean shyly and expectantly. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean answers and holds out his hand, still entranced by the stranger's eyes.

"I-I'm Castiel Novak." He, now known as Castiel, shakes Dean's hand. "Castiel? That's a weird name." Dean says without thinking. Castiel looks away and Dean realizes what he said, "No, I mean it's different. It's kinda of cool actually. You never have to share that name with anyone." Dean explains and Castiel laughs. Dean smiles, "Is it okay if I call you Cas, for short?" Castiel looks surprised, "Umm…sure….if you want, My brother calls me that but never another kid." Dean raises an eyebrow, "So? All your friends call you Castiel?"

Cas looks down, "I don't really have friends…" Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder, "You got one now." Cas smiles. "What class do you have right now?" "Umm," He pulls out his schedule, "AP Calculus." "I know where that is. My freshman brother is in there. Are you a freshman too?" Cas nods, "What are you, Dean?" "I'm a Junior. What other classes do you have?" "AP Calculus, Biology, Art, Choir, Lunch, French and P.E." Dean looks at his schedule, "I got Art, Biology, Music, English, Lunch, P.E, and Math."

"We have the next class together and this period is almost over, wanna start walking there?" Dean questions. Cas nods. "I'll introduce you to my little brother, Sammy, at lunch." "I have some brothers that go here as well. Perhaps I can introduce you to one of them?" Dean smiles, "That'll be great Cas. What year is he?" "Junior, same as you." Was the response. "Cool." And they continued to walk to Biology.

 **\- Sam's POV-**

Sam walked into AP Calculus and took one of the front row seats, closer to the window. As more kid's filed in, He stayed in his own little world. He knew he was probably the youngest in this class and he didn't want any trouble on the first day. Everyone had taken sits close to friends and such, Sam silently wished no one would sit net to him.

The way the seats were set up was three seats in a row then space and three more seats and then a space and three more seats to create three rows. Most of the seats were taken up by the time everyone got settled, except the two seats next to Sam and he liked it that way.

The bell rang signaling students and teachers alike to be in their classes. Sam's teacher had entered through a door connected to what seemed like a personal room. She stood in front of the class, "Hello!" 'She's to damn cheery' Sam thought, "I'm Ms. Stewart, your AP Calculus teacher. Welcome to another year of High School Juniors!" she smiled brightly. "In fact, I should be welcoming our freshman as well." Sam looked up. There was more Fresh man in here?

Ms. Stewart opened her mouth but the door being slammed open stopped her. Everyone looks over to see a short, blond-brownish haired guy walk in and shut the door behind him. His grin and eyes practically screamed mischief. "Name please?" Ms. Stewart sighed, getting ready to write his name down. "Gabriel Novak." He says and walks over to take one of the two seats next to Sam. "Now as I was saying, Two Fresh men have been a signed to my class. Castiel Novak and Samuel Winchester?"

She looks to the class. Sam raises his hand. "Yes?" "Umm…I preferred to be called Sam, just Sam." She nods, "Welcome to AP Calculus, Sam." She writes something down. "Is there a Castiel Novak here?" She looks around the class. Gabriel also looks around, a worried expression on his face. 'They must be brothers' Sam thinks. "No? Okay. Please say here when I call your name." Ms. Stewart goes on with the roll sheet.

"Hey." Gabriel whispers to Sam. Sam raises an eyebrow, "Yes?" "You're a Fresh man?" Sam throws him a 'bitch face', "No, how could you even think that. I mean it's not like teacher just pointed it out." Gabriel smirks, "Cute sarcasm." He winks. Sam blushes and looks out the window. Gabriel laughs, "Hey come on, I'm just playing. Sammy?" Sam immediately responds with, "Don't call me that." Gabriel smiles, "Only if you talk to me." Sam sighs, "Fine."

"Is Castiel your brother?" "Omg, You are a genius!" Gabriel says sarcastically. Sam smiles and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Cassie is my little bro. He's a fresh man but I don't know why he isn't here." Gabriel looks worried. "Maybe he ran into my older brother, Dean. That'd be some miracle, Huh Gabriel." Sam tries to lighten the mood. "Hopefully, as along as your brother isn't a homophobe. Cassie is a main bully target because of it." Gabriel explains. "Dean isn't. In fact I'm pretty sure he's Bi." Sam chuckles and Gabriel joins in.

The bell rings to signal the end of class. "What's your next class Gabriel?" "You can call me Gabe and It's," Gabe digs through his pocket and pulls out his schedule,"AP Calculus, English, Music, P.E, Lunch History and French. What about you?" "AP Calculus, Biology, English, History, Lunch Art and P.E. So we only have this class together and Lunch." Gabe smiles, "Maybe I can introduce you to my brother Cas." "Ok, Bye" "See ya, Sammy!" They depart to their next class.

 **That's a lot of writing! I hope you like it! PLEASE R &R!**


	3. Friends?

**\- Time Skip -**

Sam walked to Biology to see dean and another kid walking together. "Dean!" he calls out. Dean turns and sees Sammy and waves him over. "Dean, who's this?" "Oh, this is Castiel, Cas for short." Dean explains. "Are you Castiel Novak?" Sam asks. "Yes, How did you know?" Cas tilts his head. "I think I met your brother, Gabriel?" Cas nods, "Yes, Gabriel is my brother."

"So? We all have this class together? That's cool." Sam says. "Yes, I am glad I don't have to sit alone. A-at least I hope It is okay to sit with you." Cas looks to Dean for conformation. "Of course it's okay Cas. Come on let's get our seats." Dean leads the two younger boys in the classroom.

The class had the big black, marble top desk that only sat two people. Sam allowed Dean to sit with Cas behind him while he sat in the front. The teacher they had was cool. His name was Mr. Gonzales and had only a few rules. No phones, No work turned in after the 3 days it's been counted as late, and Try. He allowed food, drinks and such, plus he didn't care about you talking.

"First day of school. You are most likely gonna here the same things on replay but that's life. Let's start with ice breakers. Ask your neighbors about themselves." Everyone turned to the neighbor next to them and the ones behind them. Sam turned to the girl next to him. "Hi, I'm Sam." She looked up from her book, "I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you." They both turned to talk to Cas and Dean who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"I ship it…." Charlie whispers. Sam chuckles, "That's my brother Dean and his new friend Castiel." Sam explains. "Omg! Destiel!" She practically screams. Sam laughs as Dean and Cas look up eyes wide and confused. Cas flushes, "Please do not ship us." Charlie's eyes widen, "You know shipping?" Cas nods. "Yes! You are now my friends. All of you." Dean opens his mouth and Charlie covers it. "Shhhhh…All of you." Everyone but Dean laughs. "You're creepy but cute." He winks. "Sorry! I'm lesbian!" She says.

Dean shrugs, "Can't please everyone." Charlie blinks. "That doesn't freak you out?" "No, Why should it?" Sam asks. "W-Well not everyone here is so….N-Nice? About that topic." Cas explains. "Is that why those guys were giving you trouble?" Dean asks Cas with concern. "Y-Yes. They do not like it…" he responds. "That's right. Gabe said you were gay. You don't have to worry about us, k guys?" Sam offers. Cas and Charlie both nod.

"Charlie, What are your classes?" Cas asks. "Oh," She grabs her schedule, "English, Biology, Art, Math, Lunch, Music and P.E." She counts off. "We have Art together." Cas says. "That's cool." Charlie smiles. "It also looks like we all have the same lunch, Gabe does too." Sam explains. They all nod and the bell rings.

"Come on Charlie, let's go to art." Cas says. "Aye aye, captain." She salutes. Her and Cas leave. "Where are you going Sammy?" "English." "K. I'm going to Music." Sam nods and they both leave to their different classes.

 **\- Dean's POV -**

Dean walks to music by himself thinking about what different instruments they have. He walks into the class? I guess that's what you would call it. It didn't have desks only chairs. The teacher's desk was at the bottom of the giant steps that took up the class. There were a lot of different kinds of instruments but Dean knew he would play guitar or drums.

"GABE!" Some girls yell. Dean turns just as a guy crashes into him. He groans and the guy gets up laughing his ass off. "S-Sorry dude." He laughs more. Dean glares "You better watch where you're going." The puts his hands up, "Sorry man. I was running from these chicks I pranked." He explains.

"What can of prank?" The guys chuckles, "The three girls wear so much make up and like none of it is water proof so I dumped three buckets of water on them and now their make up is all ruined." He laughs. Dean chuckles, "That's a good one dude. Name's Dean." "I'm Gabriel."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Gabriel Novak?" The guy, now Gabriel, nods. "You're Dean Winchester, right?" Dean nods. "Looks like we meet each other's little fresh me bros." Dean smirks, "Looks like it." They laugh. "So Gabe, what instrument are you gonna play?" "Drums. You?" "Guitar most likely." "Cool."

The bell rings and the teacher comes in, "Ok class, I'm going to pass a sheet around with all your names. Put down what instrument you want next to your name." He gives the paper to a girl. The sheet goes around to everyone in the class 'til it gets back to the teacher. "When I call your name please say here." He goes off on the roll list.

When everyone was accounted for the teacher, known as Mr. McMillan, gave the students the rest of the period to talk. Gabe turned to Dean, "So how's my bro? He wasn't in his first period class." Dean looks up, "Oh, Some guys were giving him trouble about his sexuality so I stepped in. I got the guys to leave him alone and we talked and walked to Biology, which we have for second." Dean explains.

Gabe nods, "I knew it. This school doesn't really like people like him. I hope you aren't one of them." "No, me and Sammy are totally fine with it." Gabe chuckles, "Funny you mention him, Sam thinks you're Bi." Dean flushes a bit. "Omg. Are you?" Dean nods, "But I never told Sam." "He's a smart kid. I bet your parents are proud." Dean stiffens.

Gabe looks at him questionably, "What's wrong?" Dean sighs. "Family isn't the best…" "Oh…I understand." Gabe lays a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean nods and takes a deep breathe.

 **\- CAS' POV -**

Cas and Charlie sat next to one another in Art. It was quite peaceful until – "So, Destiel?" Cas blushes, "No." Charlie looked unimpressed. "Don't you dare crash my ship, It barely started sailing!" Cas facepalms and blushes. "Can we not talk about this I'm trying to draw." Cas goes back to his notebook. Charlie peeks over, "What are you drawing?" "Nothing special." He gentle moves it so Charlie can't see. "Oh, come on. I'll show you mine." She offers. Cas shakes his head. Charlie pouts, "Fine. Sorry for trying to push." "It's fine."


	4. An Interesting Lunch

**\- Time Skip To Lunch -**

Cas walked to lunch by himself. He didn't bother with the school lunch and walked straight outside, to the field. He sat under one of the trees and pulled out his sketch book. He drew what was in front of him, The many kids with their friends, laughing, playing and messing around. He continued to draw when someone behind him said, "You're a great artist, Cas."

He looked up at Dean and back at what he drew. "Thanks…" He mumbled. He wasn't use to people looking and praising his art. Dean sat next to him, "Where's your lunch?" Cas looked in the opposite direction, "Not hungry." Dean nodded. "Dean-O! Cassie! Hey!" Gabe ran towards them, little Sammy in tow. When they made it to the tree they took a seat next to their respective brother.

"Cassie? Where's your food?" Gabe asks. "Not hungry." He responds. Gabe sighs, "Be back guys. I'm gonna grab some food." They all chorused a "Bye" or "K". "What was that about?" The boys jumped and turned to see Charlie. "Goddammit! When did you get here?" Charlie was about to answer when Cas spoke quickly "Do not use the lord's name in vain." He said as if it was a button or uncontrollable responds.

They looked at him confused. "I apologies. I have a very religious family." He answered the unasked question. "Cassie. Eat this." Gabe suddenly appeared. Cas looked at the out stretched hand. Apple pie, one of his favorites. He took the plate and fork. "Thank you Gabriel." Dean gazes at the apple pie and Cas notices. "Would you like some Dean?" Dean looks at him, startled at how he had been caught.

"Nah. It's yours." "Do not be silly. You saved me earlier today and have nothing yourself. It is only fair." Cas argues. Dean blushes and gives up. "Fine. Yes Cas I would love some apple pie." Cas smiles and holds up a forkful for Dean. Dean blushes but allows Cas to feed him anyways.

The others see this transition, all with a different reaction. Charlie is 'Dying of feels' and freaking out. Sam is smirking and is totally using this as black mail. Gabe finds it funny but the over-protective big brother side shows as he some what glares at Dean.

By the time the pie is gone both Dean and Cas have had an equal amount to eat. They smile at each other, its sickenly sweet. Sam coughs to get their attention and it works…..The third time around. Cas and Dean turn to the rest of the group and blush. The others laugh at them.

"So? Umm….Cas says you guys have a very religious family. How religious?" Dean says trying to get rid of the awkward. Gabe looks to Cas, who looks down, "Well Every kid they have was named after an angel." Sam looks up, "Every kid? How many are there so far?" "Michael, the oldest, Lucifer, Raphael, Me, Anna, and Cassie, the baby." "That's something. How does your family manage that many kids? Are you guys rich?"

"In a sense I suppose, we are rich. Our father is never home, he is a famous author and we deal with our brothers and sister with our step-mother, Naomi." Cas answers. "Our mother demands we all go by the bible. Every word. But Lucifer, He followed exactly what Lucifer did in the bible, He rebelled and ran away from home."

"How did she react to you being gay?" Sam asks curiously. "S-She…." Cas bites his lip, "I paid the price for sin as one does." Dean gazes at him in concern. Gabe side hugs his brother. "It's not something we like to talk about." Sam and Dean nod completely understanding where they were coming from.

"Guys!" Charlie yells. The boys look up, not even noticing she had left. "You'll never guess what happened!" "What happened Charlie?" "I signed us all up for a club!" Cas' eyes widen. "What kind of club?" "It's our own. I hacked into the school and set one up for us. With permission and everything. We all just hang out after school."

"Sammy? You wanna stay for the club? I don't think John'll notice we're gone." Dean looks to his little brother. "Don't you have to clean up the hotel? And drive to Bobby's?" Sam asks. "Yeah I want you to stay here. How long are you guys staying?" Dean looks to the rest of the group. "Me and Cassie might have to leave around 4." Gabe replies. "I can stay 'til 5." Charlie shrugs. "Damn. I wont be back 'til 6:30." Dean mumbles. "I can stay by myself Dean." Sam offers. "No Sammy, I can't leave you alone." "Maybe….Sam can come with us?" Cas asks quietly.

"I'd be fine with that. As long as it's okay." They look over at Gabriel. "I'll call mom." He digs out his phone and dials a number. "Hello Mother, How is your day?...That's good….Me and Castiel wish to stay after school…Also, if it is not too much trouble, a friend is coming to study if you allow such…..Yes Mother…Goodbye Mother." He ends the call and sighs in relif. "He can stay but me and Cassie have extra 'Homework' tonight." Cas frowns and looks down.


	5. Angel's are watching over you

**\- Time Skip After School -**

Dean stood outside of the entrance gate. He couldn't stay long, as much as he wanted to. School ended at 2 and he had to be at Bobby's by 3:30. "Dean-O! What-cha doing?" Gabe, who seemingly popped out of no where, asked. I wanna check on Sam before I go." Dean explains. Gabe nods, "Do you know his last class?" A shake of his head tells him no.

"Dean! Gabe!" Sam runs up to them. "Hey-a Samster. Where's the fire?" Gabe jokes until he sees the look of horror and worry on his face. "Cas…H-He…..Someone nam-named Ali-ister…." Sam stutters. Gabe's eyes widen, "Where?!" Sam breathes out, "The Lockers." They all sprint to the boy's locker room.

"Cassie?!" "Dude? You in here?!" Their screams echo. There's a soft groan coming from the back and they go to investigate. Cas is leaning against the lockers, his hair messier than it usually is and barley looks awake. "Gabe…..?" he tries to look up, there's a bruise starting to form around his eye and blood around his nose, that looks broken, and mouth. Horror. Dread. Not one of them can believe what they are seeing.

Dean is the first to recover from shock and rushes to Cas' side. He carefully inspects Cas' wounds. Gabe follows suit as Sam stands to the side worried about he's new friend. "It's okay Cas. Tell me who did it this time." "A-Alister and….and Ab-Abdaddon." He mumbles. Gabe nods, "Did they say anything?" Cas glances at Sam and the older boys don't fail to notice this.

"Sammy…..What did they say?" Dean asks. "That….I shouldn't hang with a-a…..Fag…..unless I want to be treated as one." Sam answers. "Did they hurt you?" Gabe questions. Sam raising his hand to his shoulder is enough to answer his question. "Not as bad as Cas, They just shoved me into the lockers and I ran to get you guys." Sam explains. "How about we get you guys to the nurse." Cas winces and sakes his head and Gabe sighs. "There's a first-aid kit in my car." Dean suggests. They nod and Sam holds open the door for them to lift Cas through.

Arriving at the car, Gabe hold Cas steady as Dean unlocks the doors. Sam goes through the glove box and dash for things they need. Dean and Gabe seat Cas in the driver's seat, his back to the passenger seat. "Cas? You okay buddy?" He nods and slightly grimaces in pain. Dean and Gabe grab the first-aid tools and start patching him up. When they're done, Dean drives off, leaving Sam with their new found friends.

 **\- Time Skip -**

"What a first day, eh Sammy?" Dean shuts the door behind them. "I'll say…" Sam jumps on their bed and goes through his bag. "So? What's Cas and Gabe's house like?" Dean asks curiously. "It was clean and in order- Like no one even lived there. Except Gabe's room, It was messy and kinda like what your room would look like….If you had one." Sam explains. "What's that suppose to mean?" Dean glares. "He just reminds me of you sometime." Sam shrugs.

"He likes the same cars, girls and most of your music," He lists," Except he favors candy and pranks over pie and leather." Sam smirks. Dean puts his hand to his chest in false hurt, "Sammy we can't be friends with…Pie-Haters." He says with a straight face. "We're still friends with Cas, I see" Sam laughs as Dean glares at him.

The sudden slamming open of the door cause the sound to go silent. The boys look over to see their father stumble in. He's drunk, they can tell from the way the smell of alcohol practically leaks from him, and looks as if he's been in a fight. "W-What are…..Youuu braaats…..Lo-ooking at?" He glares. "Nothing, Sir." Dean replies. He grabs Sam's hand, the 14 year old doesn't complain, and pulls him away from their father.

John hiccups and very un-gracefully walks to his bed. The clean sheets and blanket mess up as his weight causes them to shift. John grumbles a bit before falling asleep. Dean sighs, "Come on Sammy, Let's go to the library." He nudges his little brother out the door, never taking his eyes from the broken man they call their father.

The drive was quick and full of Dean "singing", Sam couldn't disagree more, along with many of his favored rock songs. Dean had parked closer to the library so they didn't have to walk as much. Sam was bouncing at his brother's side. He's been dying to go here since he found it was close by.

As they open the door Sam runs to the mostly fantasy and fiction area. He picked out at least 5 books under a minute. Dean chuckles at his brother actions and takes a seat at the many tables they had out. After a few minutes Sam came to the table carrying so many book you could barely see his face. Dean lets Sam read until he picked 3 books to take.

They walk out with the books to the car after checking them out. "What kind of books did you get?" Sam gives him a bitch face before explaining, "Brothers Grimm: Fairy Tales," "Gay" Dean whispers. "Harry Potter and some Folklore." Dean snorts, "You are such a nerd Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean parks the car and they quietly walk to their room. Slowwly opening the door, dean's sees their father is still asleep and they slip past him to their shared bed. Sam falls asleep as dean stays awake. This is how most nights o. Dean has been almost haunted by something his mother would tell him before he went to bed at a young age.

" _ **Angel's Are Watching Over You."**_


	6. Months Pass

**\- Months later -**

Dean and Sam have been in school for a few months now; it's close to Halloween already! They've settled in a lot more and have become comfortable with their new friends. Dean and Gabe spend most of their time together since their nerdy little bros can't seem to make sense anymore. Cas even introduced Sammy to this, as he called it, "World Of Fanfics And Fandoms!" Sammy has been going on non-stop about shows like; Sherlock, Doctor Who and books like Harry Potter, Divergent and Hunger Games. School has been good to the brothers and their friends with little incidents at times. Dean suspects Sammy has become a target ever since he came out.

 **-Month Prior -**

Sam shifted in his seat nervously. He had just figured out something about himself. His sexuality. Let's just say he had a crush on his "Best Friend's Brother" (if you get the reference.) And he knew he had to tell Dean but he was scared of the reaction he would get.

"Hey Sam? Why so nervous?" Dean asks as he jumps in the driver's seat. "Dean, There's something I need to tell you." Sam replies with a surprisingly stead voice. "Are the Double A's messing with you?" Dean glares. Sam shakes his head and flushes. "Oh, this is about a girl huh?" Sam sighs, "N-No, not a gi-rl. I like a….a g-guy…" He looks at Dean for any sign of disapproval.

Dean looks at Sam and smirks, "Who's the dude?" Sam's face goes red, "I can-n't tell you. You wouldn't like it." Dean looks at his little brother and can tell how nervous and scared he is. "Later okay. Not today or tomorrow…Later." Sam looks out the window hoping Dean will drop it. "Okay Sammy, Later." Dean agrees.

 **\- Present -**

Dean and Sam started their days as any other; waking up, getting ready, grabbing their stuff and driving to school, all before their dad woke up. Arriving at the school they see Gabe and Cas at the front gates with a guy standing next to them. Dean and Sam walk over with caution until they see how happy Gabe is and how carefree Cas has ever been, by their standards.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Sam questions when they're within hearing range. "Sammy-kins! Dean-O! Come meet our bro-bro Luci!" Gabe is practically flying in excitement. The guy known as Luci laughs at the names or Gabe, their brothers aren't sure. Dean glares at Gabe while Sam blushes and prays no one sees.

"He gave you guys such awesome names as well?" Luci smirks, "Lucifer's the name." He holds out his hand. Dean shakes hands with him, "Dean and Sam Winchester." "Wow, well don't you sound professional?" He laughs. Lucifer turns to Sam, "I heard Cassie told you about his Fanboy ways." Sam nods confused. "You're also a nerd and a freshman too, right?" Sam looks away and nods. "You're the cutest freshman nerd I've ever seen." Lucifer winks. Sam's eyes are wide and cheeks are on fire.

"Alright, That's enough." Dean shifts into over-protective brother mode. Raising his hands in surrender, "Relax. I'm only messing." Dean glares "Come on Sammy. I'm walking you to class." Before the pair leaves Cas waves bye to his brothers and walks with them to his and Sam's shared first period class.

Gabe glares at Lucifer after the three disappear in the school gates. "Not cool Lucifer." "I knew it!" He laughs. Gabe's glare intensifies, "What are you laughing at?!" Lucifer looks him straight in the eye with a look that says _You can't hide anything from me_. "You like that Sammy boy." He states without a doubt. Gabe blushes, "I don't know what you're talking about." He refuses. Lucifer looks at him with a bored expression and he looks away stubbornly. "I have to get to class now." And he leaves he older brother without a proper goodbye.


	7. A Big Thank You!

_Tiddo-mus_ and _Death Reader Skylar_

I just want to thank you so much! You are the greatest. Thanks for all the encouragement and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible! Just I love you guys so much right now! *Smiley faces* *Much Love*

- _Demondaughter13_


	8. A Ride Home

The rest of the day was spent with an over-protective Dean, weirded out Sam, pissed off Gabriel, prideful Luci and little innocent Cas who didn't want to get involved. When lunch came around and Luci sat with the group, it was anything but joy. Cas happily greeted his brother and introduced him to Charlie. "This is my older brother Lucifer." Cas gestures to him. "Nice to meet you!" Lucifer grabs her hand, "The pleasure is all mine." Charlie laughs and takes her hand away, "Sorry Mr. Devil, I don't swing that way." Lucifer chuckles.

"What time are you going to be leaving?" Cas asks. "Well since I'm turning 18 soon, I figured why not let me take over for that bitch Naomi." He explained. Gabe looked up from his food, "You want to be our guardian?" Lucifer shrugs, "Well, Michael went to college and doesn't seem to want to go back, hmmm? So I want to take you out of that God-forsaking house."

Cas went white with terror, "Are you sure? I mean, all she is doing is God's work, Is it not?" Gabe looked over sadly at Cas, little baby Cas. He had been just a year old when their father left and Naomi took over. Castiel believed all the lies she told because it was all he ever knew. Their father was a better man who preached what God truly meant. He would hate the way his youngest had turned out.

"Cas…..We'll talk about this later." Gabe says softly. Cas nods and looks toward the other who have worry looks. He gives them a small smile. Sam and Charlie smile back widely as Dean stares, a deep look on his face. "Dean?" Cas sat closer to him, worried by his unusually quiet state. Dean looks to Cas and to Sam, "It's fine. Let's just talk about something else." Cas nods and continues to catch up with his brother. And that's was the end of lunch.

 **\- With Sam And Dean -**

Sam and Dean had got to the room to hear things being thrown inside. Dean, being the kind of person he is, quickly opened the door to see their father and a woman he has never seen before. The woman had make up running down her face and blood dripping from her lips. She looks toward them and her eyes screamed for help. Dean pushed Sammy to the side and rushed to the woman's side. John glared at him and in his drunken he had barely missed dean's head with a bottle he had thrown.

Standing the woman up and moving in front of his father, he had pushed her towards the door. She ran and Dean blocked the doorway so john couldn't reach her or, more importantly, Sam. "Move you little dumbass!" He pulled his fist back ready to punch when Dean kicks him back. He doesn't move far but dean uses the fact that he is covering his stomach as a distraction. He grabs Sam's hand, slams the door shut and runs to the car.

Quickly unlocking the doors, Dean and Sam climb in and drive off. They didn't know where to go so they just drove around for awhile. 'Ding' Sam's phone signals he got a text. He unlocks his phone and see it was Cas who had texted him; 'Can I get a ride?' Sam worriedly thinks about the text before bringing it to Dean's attention. "Ask him where he's at." Dean replies still looking at the road. Sam nods and sends the text; He gets a reply almost instantly. 'The edge of the woods by my house.' Sam tells Dean the location and they speed off.

 **(Line Break)**

"Cas!" Sam yells as he runs to his obviously hurt friend. Cas is leaning against a tree staring at the sky. Dean follows Sam and they sit next to him. "Hello Sam, Dean." Cas nods to them. "Hey-a Cas. Where u need a ride to?" Cas looks like he's thinking for a moment, "Call Gabriel. Ask him where he is." Dean nods and gets his phone out. Dialing the number, Gabe picks it up almost instantly, "Do you know where castile is?" He begs. "Umm, Yeah. He's right here with me and Sam. Why?" Gabe sighs in relief, "Me and Anna are with Lucifer and Cas went home without telling us. I-I was worried he did something or ran into Naomi." "he's fine as far as I can tell." Dean takes a quick look over Cas, who is now talking with Sam, to see if anything is broking or bleeding.

"Can you drive him to Luci's house?" "Yeah, sure." With a thank you Gabe hangs up. "Come on Cas. You know where Lucifer's house is." Cas nods and allows Dean to help him up. "Is anything broken or hurt?" Sam asks. Cas shakes his head and Dean sees a bruise forming below his right eye, "Bullshit. I see the bruise Cas." Cas winces at the harsh words. The three of them walk to the car. The ride is silent expect Cas giving Dean directions when needed.

Arriving at Lucifer's house; a two-story that needed little to no repair and maybe a paint job, damn rich people. Dean, Sam and Cas all walked to the front door, rang the door bell and waited. They ddn't have to wait too long, Gabe swung the door open and hugged the life out of Cas. When he let go Lucifer and Anna appeared at the doorway and welcomed all three boys in.

"Cassie! What were you thinking? I was worried sick." Gabe rambled on. Cas already elt bad, being yelled at wasn't helping and Dean could see that. "Give the kid a break, Gabby." Dean definded him. Gabe crossed his arms and pouted, "At least tell me why you left." All looked at Cas for an answer. Cas bit his lip and looked to the side, "I didn't mean to…." Tears formed in his eyes. Sam laid his hand on Cas' shoulder, "It's fine. We aren't mad, just want to know why you left."

Cas nods and wipes his face, "I….I don't want to….live here. I wanted to go home. B-But she was mad and drunk. She keep yelling about…a man who tried to beat her…and kids that helped her." He explained. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "What else Cassie? How'd you get the shiner?" Luci asks. "She threw a beer bottle…." And that was the end of the conversation.


	9. Updating?

Hey guys! I know you probably hate me for leaving this story but I've decided to start it up again. It's been moved to Wattpad, same title, same summary. I'll finish it there if I get enough views.

Demondaughter13~


End file.
